UNTITLED
by Mrs. Hotchner-Wolfe
Summary: Hotch gets a surprise visit from someone he never knew existed... How will the Hotchners cope?
1. Chapter 1

" Did you hear the weather report this morning?" one of the elderly women asked her friend as they walked down the street.

" Rain... All week... I certainly hope it doesn't affect my flowers," the other replied.

" God forbid!" her friend said mockingly.

Their conversation was interrupted by the screaming coming from the run-down house across the road.

" YOU LITTLE BITCH!" came a man's voice. They watched wide eyed and helpless as the man exited the house, with one large hand wrapped around a young girls arm and the other holding a duffel bag. He threw the girl down on the ground and the duffel bag down next to her. The girl bruised face was red from the tears. " STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM US!"

" YOU BASTARD..." she yelled as a woman came out of the house and stood beside the man. " _SHE'S_ MY MOTHER... IF _SHE _WANTS ME OUT, THEN SHE CAN THROW ME OUT!!" The teenage girl looked at her mother with pleading eyes.

The woman just folded her arm and looked away. " We want you gone, Sara!"

Tears began pouring down the girls face. "Mom..." she whispered.

" You said I can throw you out if I wanted to... I WANT TO! You have been nothing but a mistake lately."

" No, Mom... In you eyes I've always been a mistake... All it took was for me to get a few black eyes and a rape from that SON OF A BITCH!!"

The mother reached her hand inside the house and brought it back out with a book which she hurled at her daughter and hit her in the stomach. " HOW DARE YOU? I'VE RAISED YOU FOR THE LAST FIFTEEN YEARS AND HE HAS BEEN THE BEST FATHER FIGURE YOU'VE EVER HAD, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH! "

" Where am I gonna go?" Sara asked, picking up her bag and trying to stand.

The man and woman began walking into the house, when the woman turned. " Run to Daddy!" she said with an evil smile on her face.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Aaron Hotchner leaned against the elevator wall and closed his eyes. He didn't sleep well last night and was hoping he could get five minutes in his office before he had to leave. The elevator stopped and as Hotch got off, he met Penelope Garcia and Jennifer Jareau.

" Hey, you're in late," JJ said.

" Yeah, I didn't sleep well," he said trying to stifle a yawn. " Let me guess... A new case."

" Bombings in San Diego," she replied, handing him the file, as the three climbed the steps and went into his office.

" Sir," Garcia began as he sat down behind his desk and began flipping through the file. " Agent Gideon asked if you wouldn't mind helping Morgan with the bomb fragments?"

Hotch looked up. " You already had the briefing?" He looked at the clock. It read. eleven-fifteen.

" The plane just left..." JJ began. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

" Yeah," Hotch said, running a hand through his hair.

" Agent Hotchner?" The three all looked towards the door at the young bruised brunette standing in the doorway, wearing torn jeans and a tee-shirt and worn runners.

" Yes," he said confused.

" We'll go tell Morgan you're here." The two blondes left the room. The brunette entered.

" I'm sorry, I probably should have checked to see if you were busy..."

" That's alright..." He noticed she was trying to hide a bruise on her arm. " What can I do for you?"

" I'm Sara... " Hotch looked confused. " My mom kicked me out and I just thought..."

" Does she know you're here?"

" Yes..."

" If you like I can call social services or something and..."

" I'm sorry, I thought she called you... She told me to come find you."

" Why would she say that?"

Sara looked at Hotch. Then it hit her. Tears formed in her eyes. " You don't know who I am, do you? She never told you about me, did she?" Hotch shook his head. " I'm your daughter..."


	2. Chapter 2

" Excuse me??" he asked.

Sara was near tears. " Oh my god... I'm such an idiot, I'm so sorry... Ummm... I thought you know, she said to come find you and I guess I figured you'd have been expecting me..."

" Ma'am.."

" It's Sara..."

" Sara... There's been a mistake... I have a wife... I've had that wife since I was in college... There IS a mistake," he said adamantly.

There was a knock on the door and JJ walked in. " The fragments just arrived, sir..."

" I'll be right there JJ..." He looked at Sara. " I can call your mother or social services... If you'd like I can try and help you track down your father..."

" NO... there's no point... I just thought I knew where he was so I'd go see him."

Again JJ entered the room. " Hotch..."

" I'm coming," and he made his way for the door. " Look... Sara... I truly am sorry for the misunderstanding, and I wish I could help you more..."

" Forget it!" And she turned around and left the offices. Before he made his way to the conference room he looked down and saw a tissue of blood on the ground. Something in him made him bend down and pick it up.

He walked to the conference room. Morgan, JJ and Garcia were all there. The two girls were sitting around while Morgan had started recreating the bomb. " There you are..." Morgan mumbled.

" Give me a second, alright..." He turned to Garcia. " I have an unrelated job for you!"

Garcia followed him outside. " I need this to be run through DNA."

" Ok... against anyone's or hope it comes up?"

" Against mine... and I want you to come straight to me when you get the results.

" Ok..." she replied hesitantly and they went their separate ways.

CMCMCMCMCMC

Two days later, the case was solved. Hotch hadn't been home since. He couldn't lie to Hayley about a girl coming to him claiming to be his daughter and he certainly couldn't lie to her. She knew him too well for that.

So night had fallen. The team had come back and gone home and he had told Gideon about the events.

Gideon had given him a questioning look. " I would never and have never cheated on Hayley!" he defended.

" Go to this woman and find out what she said to this girl..." Gideon said standing. He grabbed his coat.

" I'll talk to Sean first... Maybe she meant him!"

" Maybe."

So Hotch picked up the phone and dialled his brother in New York. "Hello?" his younger brother said, groggily.

" Busy?" Hotch asked, an amused smirk on his face, an eyebrow raised.

" Kinda, what's up?"

Hotch took a deep breath and told his younger brother about the events of the young girl. Sean's response was to laugh.

" Jesus, Aaron, you've really dug a hole for yourself this time."

" I thought maybe she meant you!"

" Doubt it..."

" I've never cheated on Hayley!"

" Wha... Yes you have, Aaron!"

" What, you think that just because we have a few fights every now and again, I'll just hop into bed with random women... I'm not you, Sean!"

" Maybe only women who'll have you but you're right... There aren't very many, are there?"

" That funny, Sean... nearly forgot why I called you. Could she be yours? Maybe you had pretend to be a big FBI agent to get into her pants?"

" Listen Aaron... you have cheated on Hayley... you were just too wastde to remember...Do you remember, years ago, you took me and a friend to Atlanta... you and Hayley had been fighting... you ended up getting drunk... You had been flirting with a cute barmaid **all **night. We'd left you too alone, but we'd seen you both get into the elevator together... God you were two were all over each other, we didn't see you until late in the afternoon!"

Hotch's eyes grew wide. " Oh God... I remember... I mean I don't remember but I remember waking up and wondering why I was naked and why I had woken up so late!" Garcia walked into the office at that point and handed him a brown envelope. He lifted a finger. " Sean, I have to go, I'll call you later... DNA results just came in."

" She actually gave you her DNA?"

" Not exactly... Bye." He hung up.

" Sorry it took so long, sir!" she said, before handing the envelope to him.

" That's alright... Garcia, I'd rather no one knew that I asked you to this for me," he requested, taking out the sheet

" Don't worry, sir. Goodnight."

" Goodnight," he said quietly. He stared at the sheet. They were a match.


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch stared at the DNA having a major information overload.

_How could this have happened? How could I have cheated on Hayley? More importantly... How could I have cheated on Hayley and not remembered?_

He quickly picked up the phone and pressed redial. Sean quickly picked up. " Sooo... what did the test results show?"

" She's my daughter..."

" I'm sorry bro..."

" Do you remember the waitresses name?"

" Jesus, Aaron, how long ago was it... I thinkit coulda been Emma... it sounds familiar..."

" Emma...?"

" I don't know, Aaron..."

" I need to find this kid..."

" Aaron... You don't owe this girl anything. You have your own life... As far as she's concerned you're NOT her father... The only obligations you have are to your wife and son."

" She's my daughter, Sean. She's been beaten and by the looks of things I doubt she has very much with her... I HAVE to find her." He quickly hung up the phone and reached Garcia's office in time before she went home.

" I need you to run a search for me..."

" Sir, um, it's really late and..."

" Please!" Hotch pleaded. Garcia put her coat away. " Can you do a search for baby girls born between about fourteen and sixteen years ago in New York and Virginia? The mother's name is Emma and the daughter's name is Sara..."

The computer beeped. " Twenty-six hits..." She looked up at Hotch.

" How about Emma's and Sara's from New York and moved to Virginia?"  
" Ok..." Garcia checked. " Twenty-two..."

Hotch didn't want to do this. " Can you put the father's name into the search?"

" Yup... What is it?"

Hotch took a deep breath. " Mine."

Garcia's head shot up. She saw that he was being serious and typed his name into a search. " One hit... Mom's credit card is being used in a motel... Check out the address..."

Hotch recognised it. It was one of the worst areas in Quantico, Virginia. Best known for its prostitutes, drug dealers, thieves... murderers...

" Print of the Birth Cert..." She did as she was told. " C'mon..." he said to Garcia.

Garcia got up and followed Hotch out and to a car. He drove slowly through the run down neighbourhood and found the motel Sara was supposed to be staying in.

They got out of the car. " Um, sir... do I really need to be here?" Garcia asked, looking around.

" You saw the bruises she had? And her leg was bleeding. I've seen enough in this job to know abuse when I see it..." He looked at her. " I also know it helps when someone of the oppisite sex to who's been doing the hitting is a good person to have around."

The walked into the check-in area. " I'm looking for a fifteen year old... Emma?"

He man checked his book. " Room thirteen..." Hotch and Garcia made their way up to room fifteen and knocked on the door.

" God! I told you creeps... I have no cash, nor do I want any from you!" they heard her yell from inside the room. She pulled open the door and her jaw dropped open as she recognised the man standing there. " Ah... um... uh..." she stuttered. " I thought you were someone else..." She looked at Garcia. " Who are you?" she asked.

" Can we come in?" Hotch asked. She stepped aside and let them in. " This is Penelope Garcia... she helped me find you..." He looked at the floor, unsure what to say. " Um... I was a little hasty in turning you away earlier today... I probably should have heard you out..." He held out the tissue with her blood on it. " You dropped this, on your way out... I had Garcia run it against mine... They were a match... and I shouldn't have been so quick to dismiss the idea."

Sara stood silent, taking in what he had been saying, Garcia stood looking between the two, feeling very uncomfortable with the knowledge that proper boss-man Aaron Hotchner had cheated on his high school sweetheart.

" Can you go... please, both of you?" Sara asked.

" Sara..." Hotch began.

" Just because we share some blood, does not mean you have any duties to me... "

" Then why did you bother looking for me?"

" Cause maybe things would have been different if you weren't so worried about having a flaw in your good guy- always follows the rules personality..."

He looked at Garcia and tilted his head to the door. Hotch dropped his card on the table and the two FBI agents left.

When they arrived back at the BAU, Garcia turned to Hotch. " I'm sorry, sir... It most be hard."

" It's alright... Can we keep this between us?" he asked.

" Thank you... Have a good night, Garcia."

" Night, Hotch."

Sara was sitting on the bed, thinking about what she had done. She had just turned away the one person who may have actually cared about her. She had turned away her family. She heard a knock on the door. Hoping it was her father she raced to the door and swung it open.

She was disappointed to find it was not her father standing at the doorway. It was, however, the woman who had been with him.

" Can I come in?" she asked. Again Sara let her in. " Your dad is a good guy..." Sara said nothing. " He doesn't like the idea of you staying in such a bad neighbourhood... Come stay with me..."

Sara looked up. " He send you here... Give me the impression that you two just worked together, sends you here hoping I'll stay with you... I end up living with him!"

" He doesn't know I came... Just for tonight, if that's all you want... Get yourself cleaned up... Please?" Garcia pleaded.

" Fine..." Sara conceded. She grabbed her still packed duffel bag and made her way out of the motel and into the car.

" This is Ester... She is my baby!"

Sara couldn't help but smile... She was really beginning to like the multicoloured haired woman!


	4. Chapter 4

" This is my home away from home," Garcia announces, gesturing around the apartment.

"Where's your other home?" Sara asked, dropping her bag on the floor by the door.

" Work..." Garcia said.

Sara looked at her. " He really doesn't know you asked me to stay with you?"

Garcia shook her head. "If you want him to…"

"It was a mistake finding him… I just needed something…"

"To belong." Sara nodded.

"I was kinda the odd one in school… I loved books and comics and my mother was only interested in looks and men and…" She laughed.

"Comics, huh? What's your favorite?"

"I've loved Batman since I was a kid…" She stopped. Garcia had nonchalantly picked something up from the table and looked away as she showed it to Sara. "'The Long Halloween'? You have 'The Long Halloween'? I loved this one… It was, like, my all-time favorite… Hang on, you like Batman?"

"Kitten… you have no idea."

"You are so cool," Sara said, as she took the comic from her and started flicking through it. Garcia smiled, knowing she was definitely going to like this girl.

When Hotch got home, Hailey was still up. He wanted to put this off for as long as possible but he couldn't. He gave his wife a kiss. "I'll be back in a second. We need to talk…"

Hailey knew he went up to give his son a kiss goodnight, but she began to worry. When he came back down he went straight to the dining room and took a seat. Hailey followed.

"Should I be feeling the scared?" she asked. Their marriage hadn't always been happy, but they had always somehow managed to pull through, especially now, with Jack in the picture.

"You should sit…"

"You are really scaring me, baby, what's going on?"

"I love you, you know, that right?" She nodded. "A good few years ago, we had a huge fight, and we separated and I took Sean and a friend of his to Atlanta for a weekend… you remember?" Hailey nodded. "I got really, really drunk, and I don't remember a second of what happened… All I know is there was a waitress and-"

"Stop…. You had an affair," she stated simply.

"It was a mistake and I feel awful…" He didn't want to finish but he had to. "I have a daughter…"

Hailey stared at him, shocked. "What?"

"I can't say it any simpler then that. I have a fifteen year old daughter…She doesn't want anything to do with me so we can just get on with life but I needed you to know…"

Hailey stayed silent, but left. Hotch knew he was taking the couch that night.

There was a knock on the door and Garcia hurried to answer it. It was JJ. She was holding baby Henry and had a bruise on her cheek and a gash on her forehead.

"Damn Jage… why do you stay with him?" she asked her friend, taking the sleeping toddler from her.

"He's Henry's father, Penny…"

"Doesn't mean you have to stay with him-" Sara walked into the room.

"Sorry… did I interrupt something?"

"No, sweetie, um…" She turned to JJ. "This is Sara. She… works at the family counselling centre with me… This is JJ and that little bundle of cuteness is Henry."

Sara smiled.

"JJ and Henry are going to be staying with you and me for a while…"

"I can go… I mean, my mom must've cooled down by now, I can…"

"No… there's plenty of room… I'm gonna take JJ to the hospital…"

"No!" JJ exclaimed. "No, Garcia… If I go to the hospital, they're gonna want me to report this and Will is gonna lie and…"

"I can stitch it up for you…" Sara offered. JJ looked at her, saying nothing. "I've had to stitch myself up a bit and I'm good at it too… but…"

JJ looked back at Garcia. "Ook…"

"I'll get some bandages…" Garcia smiled.

Sara sat down in front of JJ. When Garcia came back, she handed the bandages to Sara and took Henry from his current spot on the couch.

"Sorry if this hurts…"

"So how do you and Garcia know each other again?"

"Um… family counselling place…"

It only took Sara a few minutes to stitch JJ's gash. "Wow… Barely felt that. Thanks… Where'd you learn to do that?"

Sara bit her lip. "Books…" she replied. The truth was she had learned from books… but she'd put it into practice on herself after her mothers countless junkie boyfriends had used her as a punching bag. "And makeup should, um, cover that right up."

JJ eyed her. "You seem familiar…" Recognition hit. "Were you at the BAU today?" Sara smiled and nodded. "You know Hotch?"

"Um, Sara… was… doing… a… story…. for her school paper, and, um, I thought maybe she could talk to Hotch on how teenage girls can defend themselves…" Garcia offered.

JJ looked back and forth. She knew that was the best she was going to get. "Ok… I should get Henry to bed… Thank you." She left the room.

Sara smiled thanks to Garcia. "I should go to bed too…"

"Ok. Sara." Sara turned. "He'll do the right thing for everyone."


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch stared at the cold coffee in his hands. He had been up since five and had called in to work, saying he would be late. He needed to talk to Hailey, he needed to see Jack. He needed to see his daughter.

He took a deep breath when Hailey walked into the dining room. She didn't look at him as she walked into the kitchen.

She came in and sat next to him. "I can't believe you did that… I tried all night: we were fighting, we were frustrated… But I just can't."

"Hailey it was a one night thing…"

Hailey smiled, catching Hotch off guard. "I know… But I don't know if I can believe that it was your only one night thing." She reached out and grabbed his hand. "What are you going to do about… her?"

"I don't know… I'm sorry. Will we get past this?"

As she raised the coffee to her lips, she answered him. "I don't know

_____________________________________________________________

Sara stared at the blonde woman she had met the night before as she held her son and played with him. She smiled.

Garcia walked into the room. "You ok?" she asked in general.

Sara smiled. JJ faced her. "I really don't want to go into work today. Will'll know where Henry is…"

"I can take care of him." Sara regretted it the moment the words were out of her mouth. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean… I just… Aw crap!"

"Jage, she could take care of him… Just for a few hours," Garcia agreed.

"No, I just…"

"Don't you have school?" JJ asked. Sara shook her head. "Well, if it's not putting you out?" Sara, stunned just shook her head.

Garcia smiled. "Just don't open the door to anyone." _______________________________________________________________________________

JJ stared at Will as he stared at her. "I'll be right back."

Hotch stared after her. "Plane leaves in half an hour," he said as he stood. He went into his office, grabbed a file and made his way to JJ's office.

He heard a noise and opened the door to find Will pinning JJ up against a wall. Hotch grabbed him around the collar and pulled him away from her. "Get the hell out of here." He walked over to JJ. "Are you alright?" JJ shook her head. "What happened?"

_Flashback_

_JJ stared at Will as he stared at her. "I'll be right back." She walked out of the office and right past Will. She could hear him asking where Henry was. They walked into the office and she slammed the door shut. "He's safe from you."_

_He pushed JJ against the wall. "Where is he!?" Hotch barged into the room._

"Where is Henry?" he asked.

"At Garcia's… This girl is taking care of him."

He brushed her hair from her face. "Get cleaned up… I'll be right back.

"I need to see Henry."

"Uh-huh. I'll be right back." He left her alone. He quickly stuck his head into the bullpen. JJ and I will catch up."

_______________________________________________________________________________

Hotch and JJ walked down the hall. JJ stopped and knocked on a door. Remembering what she said before, she knocked on the door again. "Sara, it's JJ… open up. Please?"

Hotch stopped for a while. The next second, Sara was standing at the door, holding a little baby. JJ smiled and started crying again. She grabbed Henry and held her close. Sara and Hotch just looked at each other.

Hotch smiled softly. "Um.. What are you doing here?" Sara looked scared. "You're not gonna get into trouble."

"Um, Penelope said I could stay with her. She said she wouldn't tell you."

"She didn't. I came to bring JJ here so she could see Henry…" In the background, he could hear JJ sobbing. "Stay with me…" Sara started shaking her head. "Despite my first beliefs, or lack thereof… I want to get to know you. I want you to know your brother. I want you to know me. The real me." Sara looked down, fidgeting with her shirt. Hotch took out a piece of paper and a pen. "Here… If you ever want to stay, you can." He handed her the sheet.

JJ walked out. "Hotch, thank you so much. I don't want to think about what would have happened if you hadn't come in when you did."

"Don't mention it… Take this case off. I'll see you when we get back."

JJ nodded. "Thank you."

Hotch walked out. Sara followed. "Wait… Ok." Hotch raised his eyebrows. "Seeing JJ, and her son… I guess I'd like some fraction of that."

Hotch nodded. "I have to work…out of town. But when I get back, I'll stop by here to pick you and your up."

Sara nodded, wondering if it was the wrong decision.

AN: So the time line I'm using is pretty screwed up... Let's just say that it's a crossover between all the seasons. Hope you are liking!


	6. Chapter 6

Haley drummed her fingers on the counter. For what felt like the hundreth time, she glanced at the clock. _10.17pm. _Aaron should have been home by now... bringing with him the result of a one night stand. Jack was long asleep by now. Haley had been shocked beyond thought when Aaron rang from the plane and told her the girl was going to be staying with them. He hadn't asked... oh no. He had _told _her she was staying with them. Haley knew she shouldn't feel so much hatred toward Aaron for a simple one night stand but she did. She knew she had no right to when...

Haley was pulled out of her thoughts. The front door had opened and Aaron was home, talking quietly to someone outside the house. Haley stood from the the dining room table and walked into the living room. Aaron looked up and smiled at her.

"Hi."

"Hey," Haley began. "How was work?"

Aaron looked outside and nodded. "Uh, good. Uh... Haley..."

Haley gasped. _Oh my god. _The resembelence between Aaron and the girl was uncanny. Dark eyes, dark hair, same complexion, same nose. Haley even saw traces of Jack in her. The girl was looking down but Haley knew that she had her lips tightened. _Just like Aaron has. _

"Haley," Aaron began again, grabbing the girl's hand and leading her into the house. "This is Sara. Sara, this is Haley...my wife."

Sara smiled and let a feeble 'hi' escape her lips.

It took Haley a moment to regain her composure. "Hi. It's nice to finally meet... _My husband's illegitimate child. _"...you."

"You too."

Aaron looked from one to the other. Everyone was clearly uncomfortable: Haley stared; Sara bit her nails; Aaron had his fists in his pocket.

"Where's Jack?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"In bed... It was getting late and he was tired."

"Ah." Aaron nodded. Another minute of silence and Aaron couldn't take it anymore. He turned to Sara. "Why don't we get your room sorted?"

Haley watched as the girl followed Aaron through the house... through her house.

* * *

Sara sat on the chair at the end of the bed, watchin Aaron make the bed. She smiled. She had always dreamed of this, of knowing her dad. She hated that it was at the expense of another woman's happiness but for as long as Sara could remember her life had always been full of misery. She hated to admit it, since she had never known the concept of the feeling, but Sara believed that she could learn to love Aaron as her father, learn to be his daughter.

"All set." Aaron, stood his full size and smiled.

Sara smiled back, hugging her knee. "Thanks."

Aaron sat next to her on the bed. He took her hand and neither spoke. "It was a mistake. What happened between your mother and I... but you shouldn't have to pay for that... Not for me, or her, or Haley... This is your home now. Your family. Now you can start again... Do you have any questions?"

"Will he like me?" Sara asked.

"Who?" Aaron frowned.

"Jack?" she laughed. Why should she care what a three year old thinks? She looked at Aaron. _Because he's family._

Aaron laughed. "Well, he's a bit young but, ya. He will."

"Will Haley?"

"Yes... it will take some getting used to, but ya."

"Do you have to go to work tomorrow?"

Aaron winced. "Just for an hour or so. You and Haley will have gotten used to each other by then, though, I promise."

* * *

Haley went to bed without a word. When Aaron went into him, Jack had woken up to tell him that he loved him and fallen back to sleep, and Sara was pretending to be asleep. Aaron climbed into bed next to Haley.

"Will we be ok?" he asked quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

Sara woke with a start. She looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table beside her: _2:38. _She groaned and rolled onto her back, stretching her arms out. Her eyes grew wide as she felt a soft fabric unlike the bed sheets. She searched for the light on switched it on. She jumped. Sitting on the edge of her bed was a little boy of about three years. He looked pale, except for his eyes and nose which were red.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Hi," Sara replied.

"Are you Sara?" Sara nodded. "I'm Jack." He waved.

Sara smiled and waved back. "Hi."

"Are you my sister?"

"I guess."

"How comes?" Sara shrugged. "I'm sick, see." He pointed to his nose. "My troat real sore and I don't sleep prowperly when my troat'z sore... I heared mommy and daddy talking bout you before they went to beds and I wanted to say hi cause I'm not sleeping and I had nothing else to do."

There was a long silence. Then Sara siad, "It sucks to be sick, huh?" Jack nodded. "You know what ALWAYS helps when I get sick?" Jack shrugged. "Honey and Lemon in hot water." Jack nodded. "Maybe you can ask your mom to make it for you tomorrow."

"Can you make it four me now?" Jack asked.

Sara hesitated. "Uhh..."

"I won't be going to sleep anytime sooon and..."

"I don't know where anything is in the kitchen."

"I do." Jack grabbed her hand and pulled as he slid down the side of the bed.

Sara followed her little brother down the hall and down the stairs into the kitchen. She lifted him onto a chair and began the process of searching for honey and lemons under Jack's instruction.

The kettle boiled and she poured it into the cup of cold water, honey and lemon, and set it in front of Jack, who popped a straw into it. "There you go. Careful... it's still pretty hot."

Jack nodded. They sat in silence in the kitchen, Jack sipping his drink through a stray. Both were in their own thoughts when Aaron walked into the room.

"So you two've met?" Aaron asked.

"Jack was sick so I made him a drink," Sara explained.

"Feeling better?" Aaron asked, rubbing Jack's head. He didn't have to ask. Jack was already half asleep in the seat. Aaron picked him up. You should get some sleep too.

Sara nodded and followed him upstairs. Aaron smiled at her. "Goodnight."

Sara smiled as he walked down the hall.

_That's my family,_ she thought as she drifted off to sleep with an image of Jack and Aaron in her head.


	8. Chapter 8

Sara woke up and was surprised that the clock read _12.15._ She hurried out of bed, got dressed and went downstairs taking two steps at a time. When she reached the bottom. She peered around the corner. She hoped that Aaron would still be there and she might maybe be allowed to go to Quantico with him to see Garcia. If he wasn't, she'd just run back upstairs and read. She peered into the dining room and saw Jack and Haley sitting there. She was about to turn when..._busted. _Jack flashed her a huge grin and jumped off his seat, running to her.

"Look," he said, pointing to his nose. "I nealy all beter."

Sara smiled back. "Awesome." She looked over at Haley and tried to smiled, but she was pretty sure it just turned into a wince. She walked into the dining room. "Hi," she said, quietly.

Haley smiled tightly. "Would you like some breakfast...or lunch?"

Sara shook her head slowly. "No, thank you."

Haley shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Jack tugged at her hand. "You like video games?"

Sara shrugged. "I've never played them."

Jack stared at her, his mout open. "You NEVER played dem?"

"Sorry to disappoint."

Haley walked up to them and picked up Jack. "You, mister, won't be playing any today... I don't want you getting a relapse." Sara watched as Haley carried Jack upstairs.

Haley walked slowly down the stairs. She saw Sara staring intently at the family photographs. Haley smiled in satisfaction. _None of which show you._

Sara spun around quickly and saw Haley staring at her. She began to tremble, not knowing why being alone with this woman was so intimidating.

Haley walked up to her. "Aaron will be home for dinner." She tilted her head to the side. "Are you sure you don't want any breakfast?"

Sara nodded. "May I go back up to my--" She noticed Haley's face harden. "--the bedroom?"

"Of course."

When Aaron got home, Haley was reading the paper, not saying a word to him, Jack was sleeping and Sara never said more then two words in the one sentence. Dinner was no better. Aaron and Jack sat across from each other, looking at each other and shrugging whenever either tried to make conversation. Aaron threw a hard stare at Haley.

She sighed. "So, Sara, where do you go to school?" she asked as Sara took a moutful of vegetables.

"I, um... " Dizziness started to come over Sara and a lump rose in her throat. "I, uh..." She put her hand up to her mouth. "May I be excused?" she asked quietly.

Aaron nodded, a look of concern on his face. A look which grew when Sara bolted from the table and up the stairs. Aaron hurried after her into the upstairs bathroom, catching her before her knees hit the floor in front of the toilet.


	9. Chapter 9

Aaron scrutinized the pale face as they waited for the doctor to return. He had insisted on bringing her to the hospital after she had collapsed, vomited, fainted, and, when she finally came too, vomited some more. He didn't care how late it was. She had kept her head down in the car, while the doctor was talking to her and now as he watched her. He could barely hear what she was saying as she spoke to the doctor.

Now he watched her. He wondered what her life was like before, what kind of a woman would throw out her child. He had a lot of questions for this girl but he knew they would have to wait. He came out of his thoughts when the doctor walked into the room. He walked over to Sara.

"Ok, Sara," the doctor began, "I just need to ask you a few more questions.""OK."

"What are your eating habits like?""My eating habits?" The doctor nodded. "I eat three meals a day, every day."

"That's great, but I was wondering... what do you eat?"

"It depends... I might have some fruit for breakfast, and a sandwich for lunch and a bowl of cereal for dinner.""Ok..." She turned to Aaron. "Your daughter is suffering from malnutrition. I've consulted a dietician and she's drawing up a meal plan..." She began scribbling on a sheet of paper. "Now, I'll ask you to come back for an appointment in three weeks." She looked up and smiled. "I'll be right back with the plan."

Aaron began pacing the room. Sara watched his face as they waited. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

He turned around to her. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault."

"I..."

"Sara, what's your mom like?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Then why did I ask?" He stared at her. "Sara, your mother... She shouldn't have let this happen to you... Maybe I should call social services."

Sara jumped off her seat. "NO! You can't… Please? Don't call social…They'll… they'll put me into care and--"

"They won't put you into care, you can stay with me."Sara stared at him. "What if I don't want to stay with you?" Hotch looked at her, his face in a frown. Sara looked away. "I'm interfering in everyone's life… yours, Haley's…"

Hotch sighed. "You're not interfering in anyone's lives… Sara, I like having you around… Jack likes having you around… Haley… She just needs to get used to the idea." He walked up to his daughter and noticed just how alike they really were. "You're my daughter. If Haley doesn't like that, then that's her problem. I want to get to know you."

Sara nodded, and when the doctor came back in, quietly took the sheet of paper she handed her, deep in thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Hotch was hunched over case files. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." It was Garcia. "What can I do for you?" he asked as she closed the door. She never closed the door. Just like she rarely knocked.

"I was wondering… How's Sara?"

"Alright… Settling… She's finding it hard adjusting." Garcia nodded. "Thank you. For taking her in like that."

"Well, I didn't like the neighbourhood she was staying in."

She left as JJ walked in. Hotch stood up. "Morning."

"Hi. Case came in… It's local."

"How are you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you safe? Haley and I are taking people in," he joked.

JJ looked at him questioningly. "Actually, we're staying at Garcia's."

"Well, we're snatching people from Garcia too so…" _Why are you making a fool of yourself? _he asked himself.

"Ohh, so that's where Sara went. Let me guess… Haley always wanted a daughter?"

"She's not Haley's."

"Yeah, I was making a joke."

"I mean… She's not Haley's… She's mine… with someone else."

JJ reached for a chair and sat down. "Are you serious?" Hotch nodded. "Holy shit! Sorry."

"Don't be… That was my reaction too."

"Wow…"

"Anyway, my point was: if you need anything at all."

"Thanks."

* * *

Sara was in the bathroom when her dad came home. She paused on the landing as he greeted Haley. She wondered if she should go down and say something."I can't do this," she heard Haley say. She turned to go to her room but she heard the end of the conversation. "I don't want her here anymore."

"Haley-" Aaron tried.

Sara heard footsteps and the front door close. She took a deep breath and walked downstairs and into the kitchen."Hi."

"Hey, Sara." He scrutinized the list on the fridge

"How was work?"

"Busy." Sara nodded and turned to leave. Hotch looked at her. "A case came in. It's-"

"Yeah, I get it."

"So, how does a… curry… sound tonight?"

"Cool. Can I help?"

"Sure… um, chop the veg?"

"It's probably just gonna be you and me tonight." Sara didn't look up. "Jack was at Haley's sisters and Haley's gone to pick him up. She's probably going to be there for a while."

"I don't want to be trouble," she blurted out.

Aaron's face fell. He looked embarrassed. "You heard that."

"Yes."

"You're not. Haley's… She just needs time to adjust."They worked in silence for the most part, making polite small talk here and there.

Hotch looked up. "Sara. Would you like to come to the BAU tomorrow? With me. Just for a few hours, to see the place. I'll be leaving early tomorrow anyway and Garcia will be there."

Sara nodded and smiled. "Yeah ok."


	11. Chapter 11

Aaron led Sara into the bullpen. "Um, this is where everybody's little desks are. I don't have a little desk. I have an office." He smiled at Sara. He was enjoying having someone to share this with. Jack was too young. He pointed to his right. "The Kitchen." He pointed to his left. "Through that door is just a bunch of interrogation rooms. There're also a few offices, toilet. Garcia's office is through there. And up these stairs…" He led her up a few steps. "This is the conference room. Cleverly known as the round table room." Sara smiled at him in amusement. "I didn't come up with it." He brought her out of the room. "Jason Gideon's office." He pointed to an office and led her to the next one, opening the door. "My office."

Sara walked in. There were diplomas on the wall. Law books, profiling books, serial killer books lined the shelves against the wall. He had trophies and ornaments on shelves. There was a picture of him and two men on one shelf and next to it was a picture of he and Jack.

"So what do you think?" She sat on one of the chairs, taking in the office. She didn't say anything. "We have to get a picture of you up there soon."

Sara played with a thread from her sweater. "I'm not very photogenic."

"I find that hard to believe. You are my daughter." Sara laughed. "I'm very photogenic." He took his seat behind the desk. "So, um, I just have some work to do for a few hours… Do you want to go find Garcia, or get a coffee or something?"

"Would you mind if I stayed here? I won't bother you."

He eyed her curiously. "You won't get bored?"

She pointed at the bookshelves behind him. "Can I…?"

He thought for a moment. "You can. But I don't think that there'll be anything to interest you there."

She grabbed a book on Jack the Ripper and settled on the sofa, reading. A few hours later, Aaron dropped his pen, put his head in his hands and groaned. "Done!" He leaned back in his chair and watched as Sara's face contorted into horror. The sight made Aaron laugh. "You enjoying it?" She looked up and smiled. "Do you want to take it home?"

"Can I?"

He laughed again. "As long as you promise not to read it too late at night. You'll give yourself nightmares. Are you hungry?"

"Starving!"

"Come on." Aaron stood up and grabbed his jacket from a chair on the other side of the desk. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." JJ walked in, Henry in her arms.

"Hey. I thought you had today off."

"I just came in to do some work and show Sara around." Aaron looked at Sara. "You remember JJ?"

"Yeah." Henry wriggled around in his mothers arms. Sara smiled. "Hi, there." She reached out and touched Henry's hand. The little boy screamed and laughed at the feel of someone new but familiar. He had been asleep half the time when they last met.

"He likes you." JJ turned back to Hotch. "Are you guys going home now?"

Aaron checked his wallet. "Actually, we were going to go grab some food."

"So were me and Penelope. Why don't you guys join us?"

Aaron looked like he was about to refuse but smiled. "Sure." He looked at Sara. "It will give you and Garcia a chance to catch up."

Aaron thought he was never going to see Sara relax. As he indulged in grown up conversation with JJ over lunch, he glanced up at Sara and Garcia in conversation, while doting over Henry who JJ had conceded to let sit between them. The little boy adored all the attention. He squealed when Sara held his hand, or when Garcia played Airplane with him.

Aaron, Sara noticed, rarely did glance up. His attention was mainly focused on JJ, just as hers was wholly on him.

After lunch as they walked back to the car, Sara commented on this. Aaron just laughed. "Maybe you need glasses."

"Maybe. But there were times when she was definitely staring." Aaron shook his head. "And drooling over you." They slid into the car.

"If I was staring at her, don't you think I would have noticed."

"Maybe you were too busy staring at other minor details."

"Maybe you need to read some more Jack the Ripper, cancel out all the romance you've been reading."

They bickered about who was right and wrong the whole way home.


	12. Chapter 12

"That's disgusting!" Haley turned as Sara's voice came through the front door, followed by Aaron's laugh. It wasn't a forced laugh: he was actually enjoying himself.

"Hey, you asked, I warned. You insisted." Aaron placed his briefcase on the table by the door. "I told you. It's not a nice job."

"And I told you I could handle it. Do you see any vomit?"

"Fair point." Aaron finally turned to Haley. "Hey. Did you have a good day?" he asked as Jack squealed and ran to his father. He picked up his son.

"Yeah." He turned to Sara. "Didn't we?"

Haley stared coldly at Sara. Suddenly, she felt uncomfortable. "Uh, yeah…" She looked around for an excuse to leave. "I'm just going to put this upstairs." She held up the book.

"I'll put the popcorn on."

"For what?" Haley asked.

"We got: _Dracula_ and _Zodiac_. And, for Jack we got Ghostbusters. We're going to have a movie day."

"Zodiac? Don't you see enough of that shit at work?"

Sara froze. Jack gasped. Neither had ever heard Haley swear before. Aaron placed Jack down on the ground and stared at Haley. "Jack, will you go upstairs with your sister?" Sara saw Haley's hands clench.

When they came back downstairs, Aaron was alone in the kitchen. Sara approached with caution. "Is everything ok?"

Aaron didn't look up. "Yeah… I'm sorry. Neither one of you should have seen that." He looked over at Jack playing in the living room. "I really thought that Haley would have got used to the idea by now."

"What idea?"

Aaron stared at her. "I really shouldn't say."

"Ok. But if you do need someone to talk to, um, I think that's what daughters are for… Dad."

Aaron smiled. "Thanks, Sara."

He picked up the bowl of popcorn. "Ready for the big movie fest?"

* * *

Sara was brushing her teeth when she heard the front door swing open and giggling. She stepped out of the bathroom and towards the stairs. Aaron appeared at the front door with Haley and another woman.

"What the hell is this!"

The other woman laughed. "She is wasted."

Aaron grabbed a hold of Haley's arm. "You don't have to deal with this, Jessica!" He looked at her. "Have you been drinking?"

"No." She looked at Haley. "Will you be ok?"

"Yes… I'm home with my very _sexy _husband! What more could I want!" She giggled.

Aaron blocked her kiss. "Go home, Jessica." Aaron brought Haley into the living room.

Sara ran into her room, and shut the door, her mother's face running through her head.


End file.
